Bulletin boards are well known in the art, particularly in relation to office use for display and organisational purposes. The conventional bulletin board is generally made from a layer of cork material attached to a backing. A frame extending around the periphery of the bulletin board secures the cork material to the backing. The cork material provides a tackable surface and enables notes or other things to be attached to it via pins, thumbtacks, tacks or the like. Due to cork's elastic properties, the holes created by pins and tacks can close automatically upon removal of the spike, but heavy use over time destroys the cork material. Some bulletin boards have a fabric material covering the surface to protect the cork material. However, the fabric can tear and become unsightly over time with numerous hole marks, sagging and discolouration of the fabric.
Conventional bulletin boards are produced in a variety of sizes and generally have a frame which enables them to be attached to a wall using screws or the like. However, for large and custom sizes, measurement, manufacture and installation of the bulletin board can prove to be expensive, inconvenient and laborious.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form or suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
In this patent specification and claims, the terms “comprise”, “comprises”, “comprising” or similar terms are intended to mean a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a bulletin board that comprises a list of elements does not include those elements solely, but may well include other elements not listed.